Giana Sisters
Entrance Gem Portal A blue gem floats on by and produces a portal, dropping Cute/Punk Giana onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Cute Giana Neutral B - Dream Bubble Giana fires a Dream Bubble. They act like Mario's fireballs, except they stun rather than burn. You are able to charge this move up to have it ricochet off surfaces as well as go twice as fast with twice as much damage dealt. If you shoot it at a full charge and someone's 1.5 Bowsers away, the bubble will lock onto him/her like Ganon's Dark Fire. There's also a 1-in-10 chance that a fully-charged bubble will make an opponent fall asleep. And no, that will not be protected from by a shield. Side B - Soda Giana shakes up a bottle of soda, holds it over her head, and has a stream of it burst out the bottle after the cap is shot out. As the stream continues, you can angle the soda up and down with the analog stick. It weakens defensive barriers and sends those with high damage flying as well as heal teammates. The amount of soda the bottle fires depends on how much this move's charged up. The lowest charge just has the cap drop and soda spills, creating an obvious slip trap. Careful with a full charge since it'll push you back. You have to wait 20 seconds before being able to use this move again after a full charge is used. Up B - Twirl Giana twirls around, ascending in her standard jumping height. She's able to safely glide down as well as move left and right while slowly descending. Anyone in direct contact with her will be dealt consecutive damage with little knockback. On the startup part, she knocks away opponents. This can be disrupted by projectiles/thrown items. Depending on how high you started twirling, Giana will be left dizzy in the shieldbroken state, so be careful using this. Down B - Twisted Sister Cute Giana twist into Punk Giana. Punk Giana Neutral B - Fireballs Punk Giana generates a pair of fireballs in each hand. During this bit, she is completely immobile, but you can move the analog stick in a direction to throw one of her fireballs. At a standard side shot, the fireball will cover more distance than the dream bubble and do a single bounce before rolling and dissipating in a crackle of energy. Upward throws mainly go in arcs. As an alternative to the aiming, you can press B to put both together and shoot one that deals twice as much in double the size. You can cancel this by just pushing A, or letting yourself get hit. Side B - Magic Bomb Punk Giana tosses a flashing white-and-blue bomb forward in a similar fashion to Pac-Man with his Bonus Fruit. It has 10 seconds until it goes off, fortunately (unless you decide to attack the bomb). As a result, you can toss the bomb away, although you'll know it'll go off when it starts flashing white and red, so be sure to avoid the explosion. At times if the bomb goes off right when it hits an opponent, he/she as well as anyone else in the blast zone will fall asleep. Otherwise, the types of damage it'll do is completely randomized. Up B - Human Fireball Punk Giana curls up and ignites in a direction determined by the analog stick. She is capable of doing as much damage as Ness when he turns himself into a human projectile via PK Thunder, only she's capable of bouncing off surfaces and opponents, making this useful for meteor smashes once you get the hang of it given how great the knockback dealt from this is. This is obviously able to be stopped with some water-based attacks and the sort. And no, you can't change direction while you're a human fireball, so be cautious when using this move. Down B - Twisted Sister Punk Giana twist into Cute Giana. Final Smash - Hard 'N' Heavy Cute/Punk Giana gear up in robot suits of Heavy and Metal, respectively. They now take half as much impact as they did without the robot suits and now play a bit like the Ice Climbers as well as gain different movesets. Their neutral special involves firing bullets that travel in wavy patterns. You can do some rapid-fire action with these. Move to either side and press B, and you'll use a bomb to blow up all who are on screen. You have 3 bombs. Moving up and pressing B has you burst in a determined direction with the analog stick a la R.O.B.'s Robo-Booster. Moving down and pressing B activates a temporary shield that'll stun anyone who attacks you while it's active. You have 3 shields, so use them sparingly. The FS altogether lasts you until 20 seconds pass or you get KO'd, which won't affect Giana's stocks. KOSFX Cute Giana KOSFX1: "Ow!" KOSFX2: *GGS hit sfx* Star KOSFX: *shrieks* Screen KOSFX: *GS DS hit sfx* Punk Giana KOSFX1: "Oof!" KOSFX2: *GGS his sfx* Star KOSFX: *shrieks* Screen KOSFX: *GS DS hit sfx* Taunts Cute Giana Up: *hugs a stuffed owl plush, making its eyes bulge as it hoots* Sd: *admires a yellow gem* Dn: *changes to her C64 Courtney Love counterpart, then back* Punk Giana Up: *tears up a stuffed owl plush while laughing* Sd: *tosses away a red gem in boredom* Dn: *chews some gum, then blows a bubble, which she pops herself* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Cute Giana 1. *Jumps up and down twice, then spins and pumps her right arm* "Yay-yay-wahoo!" 2. *Appreciates her gem from her chest of gems* 3. *Hugs many yellow gems* Failure/Clap: Normal claps Punk Giana 1. *backflips and pumps both her arms at the screen* "Wow-ah-ah!" 2. *Chases an owl* 3. *Sitting on an owl* Failure/Clap: Look at the winner with a naughty look. Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Colonel: "Snake, you know who she is?" Snake: "You're kidding, right? It's--a...girl?" Colonel: "... That's Giana, the Great Giana Sisters. She made her first appearance in 1987, and since then, she've...sort of faded into obscurity. There's a high probability that only their cult fan base remembers them." Snake: "Good thing I survived long enough to hear about her, huh?" Colonel: "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and meet her. Who knows when she'll next show up again?" Snake: "Uh...yeah. Got it. I'll keep an eye out." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps Cute Giana *Sapphire Blue (Default, Blue) *Ruby Red (Red) *Emerald Green (Green) *Citrine Yellow (Yellow) *Diamond White *Onyx Black *Great Plumber Brown *Commodore Pink Punk Giana *Punk Purple (Default, Blue) *Purplish-Orange (Red) *Blue-Green (Green) *Blonde & Blue (Yellow) *Yellow & Green Hair *Blonde & White *2nd Banana Green *ZX-Spectrum Red Victory Theme Giana Sisters Twisted Dreams - Victory Dance! Stage Twisted Dream - Gessert Kingdom Relic Chest of Gems Trivia *Despite ripping off the Mario Brothers, the Giana Sisters earned much favoritism, thus making the game not only harder to find than the Holy Grail, but also a cult classic that is now remastered. *The shrieks come from a German version of Giana Sisters for DOS where they shrieked when they died. *The final smash is based from Hard 'N' Heavy, which it supposed to be a sequel to Great Giana Sisters. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Rainbow Arts Category:Black Forest Games Category:The Great Giana Sisters Category:Tag Team Category:Female Category:Young Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Cute Characters Category:Blonde Category:Blue Category:White Category:Red Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33